Masculinidade
by GrissLittleGirl
Summary: Quando Prentiss descobriu que Hotch pegou um suspeito sozinho, ela não pode deixar de sonhar...


A/N: Depois de ver aquela ceninha de "The Eyes Have It" eu não pude deixar de pensar no que se passou na cabecinha da Prentiss com aquela troca de olhares e aquele sorrisinho...

Deu nisso!

Espero que goste.

P.S.: É M, e M mesmo, com letra maiúscula. Portanto, se vc é uma pessoinha virgem e pura, dê meia volta agora.

**Pairing: **Hotch/Prentiss

**Rating: **M

* * *

**Masculinidade**

- O que? - Ele perguntou com aquele sorriso sínico de covinhas cujo efeito sobre ela ele já conhecia.

- Nada. - Ela respondeu, enquanto ele passava, com seu próprio sorriso nos lábios – um tanto tímido, um tanto picante – enquanto pensava: "ele é louco!".

Ele tinha acabado de cometer uma das maiores insanidades de sua carreira mas, oh, tudo o que ela conseguia pensar era no quanto ele era sexy!

Prentiss sacudiu a cabeça enquanto tentava se estabilizar de novo. Agora não era hora para aqueles pensamentos. Por ora eles tinham um caso para finalizar. Por ora...

XXX

Todos repararam o quanto ela estava desligada no voo de volta para casa. Prentiss não estava contando suas habituais aventuras dos tempos de Embaixada da mãe, não estava contando as piadas que faziam o avião inteiro rir. Pelo contrário, estava perdendo todas as que Morgan fazia, com o olhar distante, o rosto voltado para a minúscula janela, um risinho indecifrável na face.

- Ei, alguém sabe o que deu na Prentiss: - Reid murmurou.

- Eu não sei, - respondeu JJ – mas ela está assim desde que voltou da captura com o Morgan...

- E tudo o que eu vi – Derek interrompeu – foi ela conversando com um policialzinho que nem faz o estilo dela e que não teria capacidade para deixá-la nesse estado.

E enquanto o time conjecturava, Hotch cruzou o corredor com seu próprio sorriso nos lábios. Ele sabia muito bem o que tinha provocado aquele efeito em Prentiss. E sabia que a repercussão seria excelente para ele.

XXX

Quando a campainha tocou, ele já sabia quem estava do outro lado. Afinal eles tinham um feeling perfeito com relação às necessidades do outro – uma das vantagens de ser um profiler – e naquela noite eles definitivamente tinham um assunto inacabado.

Ele abriu a porta, ela entrou, ele fechou a porta sem que ambos disessem palavra alguma, os olhos em chamas.

- Hotch, me fode!

Aquilo não era um pedido, era uma ordem!

Ele imediatamente a puxou com força para si e desceu os lábios com violência sobre os dela, ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos escorregavam para a camisa de cetim que ele amava mas que, infelizmente, precisava destruir. Ele agarrou as duas partes do decote e puxou com força, fazendo botões voarem para todos os lados. Ela gemeu. Ele sorriu. Aquela noite não era sobre cavalheirismo ou romance, mas sobre masculinidade e dominância.

Hotch deixou os lábios dela e desceu o rosto até o colo exposto. Enquanto beijava o topo dos seios, com uma mão, ele abriu o fecho do sutiã e, com a outra, agarrou uma das nádegas dela. Prentiss gemeu de novo. Ele voltou ao rosto dela, beijando-a com determinação. Ela estava perdida em sensações. Hotch estava por toda parte: beijando seus lábios, sua nuca, os lóbulos de suas orelha, arrancando sua blusa e sutiã ao mesmo tempo que se infiltrava pelo cós da calça dela já aberto – desde quando, ela não sabia – para agarrar suas nádegas por dentro da calcinha.

Prentiss sabia que Hotch podia ser um homem passional. Mas até aquele momento a relação deles tinha se resumido a amor, carinho e paixão. Hoje mudava tudo e um novo ingrediente era acrescentado à mistura: tesão. Tesão puro e simples.

Hotch sentiu que as pernas de Prentiss já não podiam sustenta-la e recostou-a no aparador de vidro à porta. A ordem de Prentiss tinha sido a única coisa dita até aquele momento, mas nenhum deles parecia se importar. Ele afastou as pernas dela e a fez cavalgar em uma das coxas dele.

Ela estava tão molhada que ele conseguia sentir a calcinha dela escorregando. Ele devorou um dos mamilos, apertando o outro com os dedos em pinça, sua outra mão descendo e subindo pelas costas dela. Prentiss gemia cada vez mais alto e ele sabia que ela já podia ser ouvida no corredor.

Então ele a tomou nos braços e jogou-a de costas no sofá. Hotch não deu tempo nem para que ela se acomodasse e puxou as calças dela para baixo junto com a calcinha, colocando-a de quatro, de costas para ele. Ele então se debruçou sobre ela e, puxando os longos cabelos negros, sussurrou direto no ouvido dela:

- Como você quer que eu faça?

- Forte! – a voz dela era trêmula e sem fôlego.

Era tudo o que ele precisava ouvir. Ele abriu o zíper, puxou o pênis completamente ereto para fora e a penetrou de uma só vez. Ela gritou. Hotch riu uma gargalhada rouca e lasciva enquanto se retraia e afundava de volta nela com a maior força que conseguia dada a posição. Em outra circunstância ele teria se preocupado em não machuca-la, mas hoje eles não estavam fazendo amor, estavam trepando, e ele estava adorando ouvi-la gritar por mais.

Mas, embora o traseiro e as costas dela fossem uma visão maravilhosa, ele não queria perder o orgasmo que com certeza estava próximo.

Ele se aproveitou da elasticidade de agente treinada dela e, passando um braço pelo tronco dela, ergueu-a para si de forma que agora ela estava ajoelhada, com as costas apoiadas no peito dele.

O ângulo era mais difícil para a penetração, mas pelo menos agora ele podia ver o perfil dela.

Ele aumentou um pouco o ritmo, puxando-a para baixo a cada estocada. O som dos gemidos dela misturado ao bate-bate molhado do núcleo deles estava deixando Hotch cada vez mais perto do limite, então quando viu ela fechando os olhos e sentiu um leve tremor em volta do pênis ele jogou os cabelos dela para um lado e a incentivou:

- Vem, Agente Especial Prentiss, pensa que estamos recostados contra o muro frio daquela esquina suja e goza pra mim!

Ela imediatamente chegou ao pico, levando-o consigo.

Prentiss não era uma mulher de gritar, mas para tudo há exceções...

Eles ficaram ali parados, arfantes, enquanto se acalmavam, até que Hotch conseguiu fazer suas pernas mexerem e deita-los no sofá, dessa vez virados face a face.

- Emily, o que deu em você?

Ela tampou o rosto com as mãos, mas ele podia ver que ela estava sorrindo. Ele descobriu o rosto dela e Prentiss se abriu:

- Aquela história toda de você pegar o cretino sozinho. – Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e continuou. – Foi uma idiotice sem fim, mas me deixou com muito tesão.

Ele gargalhou.

Ela prosseguiu.

- Eu passei o vôo inteiro pensando em um modo de me masturbar de modo que você visse e só você visse.

Ele gargalhou de novo.

- Você pode tentar quando quiser, eu não me importo.

- Ahm, difícil demais. Nosso time é muito grande!

- Eu acho que vou perseguir suspeitos sozinho mais vezes...

- Nem pensar! – Ela o interrompeu chocada.

Ele a girou de costas enquanto ria e voltou a beija-la, dessa vez sem a fúria anterior.

Eles eram Aaron e Emily de novo quando ele a levou para a cama e eles fizeram amor, mas Agente Hotchner – o valentão descontrolado, e Agente Prentiss – a "_naught girl_" – se tornariam personagens freqüentes nas fantasias deles a partir de agora.

*F*I*M*

**Reviews me fazem feliz!**


End file.
